Duty Magic Love
by kissmekent
Summary: Prudence Melinda Halliwell Piper and Leo's Daughter from the Charmed Verse, has just married 2nd Leutenant Jack Cameron, an Army Officer. How can the witch let him fight his battles alone? You'll see as Prue becomes an Army Wife Charmed/ArmyWives Xover CH
1. Can I Fight Your Battles?

A/N: Hey all, this is a crossover of Charmed with Army Wives. Set in the second season of army wives and about 20 years after the end of Charmed. Piper and Leo's daughter, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, just married her college sweetheart, 2nd Lieutenant Jack Cameron, and he's just been assigned to Fort Marshall.

_Chapter 1: Can I Fight Your War?_

He had proposed the night before their graduation ceremony. She had studied nursing, and he was in the ROTC program, studying to become an Intelligence Officer. I knew that it wouldn't be too long until he was shipped off to Iraq. He spent 4 years studying Arabic, among other things and he would be sent to Iraq soon. It scared the hell out of me.

My name is Prue Halliwell, and I fight demons every day, and I'm afraid that my husband will be killed in a human, mortal war! But I love him and my fear could not bring me to turn down his proposal and we eloped. When our families showed up for the graduation ceremony in the morning we were there to show them our rings.

We had been dating for two years, had known each other a year before we started dating, but I had never told him about my powers; my birthright. I am the youngest of my siblings. My brother Wyatt can orb and heal. Chris can also orb, but he has straight telekinesis with no orbs mixed in. Me, I inherited my mother's gift for freezing and blowing things up. I also inherited my mother's temper and looks. I have no idea how I'm going to sit back while my husband is in enemy territory, when I could ask one of my brothers to orb me straight to him?

So, I did the other thing that I inherited from my mother, I cooked Jack dinner. We were sitting in my mother's kitchen, me stirring spaghetti sauce, him staring at me, "What's wrong?" He asked.

I turned, "I have something to tell you… It's a secret that is not just mine, but it's a secret that is my whole family going back 300 years.. We're witches."

I had quenched my face up closing my eyes just waiting for his response. I heard a giggle, "Witches? Come on, honey, seriously what's the matter?"

"That's the secret. My family all has magical powers where we fight demons and warlocks. My mother and aunts are all witches, my brothers are witches, my cousins are witches, and our children will have powers too, even before their born." I was so frustrated at my explanation being laughed at, I turned and aimed my offensive power at the stove. He stopped laughing when tomatoes sauce hit him in the face.

"What was that!"

"I told you, magic, I have the power to stop time and to blow things up. Didn't you ever notice sometimes we would be talking about one thing and all of a sudden I'd just run off? All those times my brothers showed up needing me for a vanquish, I had frozen you."

"So, I'm joining the Army, and my wife has been a soldier her whole life…"

"Well, my mom has only let me help in vanquishes since I was 16. Before then everytime something was going down I'd be sent to Magic School."

"Magic school?"

"Yeah, it's where people with magical powers learn how to use them properly, and we can compare spells and such. My dad runs it. He's not magical, but he used to be a Whitelighter until he clipped his wings for my mom."

"Whitelighter?"

"Think of it as a guardian angel for new witches and future whitelighter."

"Okay, this is getting kind of intense. You've been born into this completely different world, and I'm not totally convinced from that little show you pulled with the tomato sauce. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure if we'd last beyond college. I didn't know if you'd want a wife to tie you down… but when you proposed, it all kind of clicked. But Jack, you can't tell anyone about my family. Our lives would be destroyed."

He stepped closer to me, "Prue I love you. You're my wife. I promised you forever, and these magical powers are a part of you, I would love you no matter what."

TBC…

A/N: Just the beginning. Next chapter we will see more of the Halliwells, and eventually arrive on Fort Marshall.


	2. Meeting the Crazy Family

_Chapter 2: Meeting the Crazy Family_

The next day, Prue woke to the sound of her cell phone's ring. She quietly slipped out into the hotel bathroom. "Hello?"

"Good morning sweetie."

"Mom, why are you calling so early?"

"It's only 8am, anyhow, I am planning a big family dinner. Your brothers will be home, Wyatt is bringing his Fiancé, you remember Becky, we met her before they got married!"

"Point taken, Mom. So, you're saying that you are expecting Jack and I to be there?"

"Dinner's at seven."

"We'll be there."

_6:58pm Front Steps_

"Honey, stop it, I'm clean, all right!" Jack brushed Prue off him, who had been straightening his Jacket and hair since they got out of the car.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I clean when I'm nervous."

"I noticed." Just then the door opened, and there stood her two brothers. Wyatt, a now four time published novelist, was 26, and Chris, a law student at the Stanford school of Law, was 24.

"Hi Wyatt, Chris, you remember Jack?"

"Of course," Wyatt said, eyeing the man that was taking his baby sister across the country for his career. He thought he was hot stuff because he was an Army officer. He'd seen more action by the time he was 20 than this _mortal_ would ever see! "Come on in, Mom's just finishing cooking now." Jack walked in behind his wife. His in-laws all had magical powers, and he eloped with their only daughter! _I'll be lucky to walk away intact!_ He thought.

A half-hour later, they were in the middle of the main course. And the interrogation was in full swing. "So, Jack," Mr. Wyatt started off, "What's your job in the Army?"

"I'm an intelligence officer, specializing in middle-eastern languages."

"So, you'll be going to Iraq?" Wyatt asked.

"If the Army needs me there, yes."

Prue quickly changed the subject, "Now that I have my RN, we arranged with the Army that as a Dependant I'll be guaranteed a job as a civilian nurse at the hospital of whichever post Jack is assigned to. They always need nurses, especially now with the Army nurses needed overseas."

And the interrogation continued. After everyone was done, Jack excused himself to use the restroom. He was on his way back when he ran into Prue's brother Wyatt. "Sorry."

"Jack, I want you to know that I don't hate you."

"Good to know."

"I can tell that Prue loves you; that she knew what she was doing when she married you. However, I don't want my sister to be a widow."

"What are you saying?" Jack gaped, "I can't quit the army, it doesn't work that way."

"I realize that. You know that I have magical powers, right?"

"Yeah. Prue explained that your whole family is magical."

"My powers are unique among witches, they are more like Whitelighters, which are like guardian angels or guides to new witches and future whitelighters. My powers include being able to orb from anyplace to another in the blink of an eye, healing any wound, and sensing people. When you are overseas… I'll be there for you if you need me. Just call my name and I'll be there to help."

"Can you do that?"

"We normally can't, but for my baby sister, I'd break any rule if it would spare her from feeling the pain of losing someone she loved." Wyatt turned and said as he walked away, "And if you ever break her heart, I'll break your legs!"

TBC…


	3. Witchy Army Wife

_Chapter 3: Witchy Army Wife_

Jack was ordered to report to Fort Marshall in four weeks. After having shipped all their collective belongings straight to the post in North Carolina, they started their three week long road trip across country. In that time they passed through Las Vegas, the Colorado Rockies, the black hills in South Dakota, Chicago, Niagra Falls, New York City, than they made their way south through Philadelphia, DC, to the post. And they only encountered one demon the entire time.

_Las Vegas, NV_

They left early that morning and by 3pm they had arrived in the City of Lights: Las Vegas! Jack and Prue were in 'Honeymoon' mode. For the next 36 hours they were together constantly: kissing, and more. They got tickets to a show and enjoyed the atmosphere. The night before they were to leave for Colorado, they were walking back to their hotel when all of a sudden they came upon a scavenger demon eating what looked like the remains of another demon's kill.

Jack was shocked, "What the…" he moved to push Prue behind him, when the demon turned to lunge at them, it's tongue going at him.

"Jack drop!" Prue yelled. Thanks to Jack's military training, he obeyed the command quickly which allowed Prue to use her powers to blow up the demon covering them both with green demon blood. "That was close!"

"What was that?" Jack asked. Knowing about witches and demons was one thing. It was quite another to see it with his own eyes.

"That was a scavenger demon. I've never actually seen one, but I read about it in the book of shadows. It's a low level demon that feeds on the remains of other demon's kills."

"That thing was 'low level.'" Jack exclaimed, "I'd hate to come up against an upper level demon!"

"You won't." Prue said. "I fight supernatural evil, you fight the human evil. That's the way it works."

The next morning they left for the next step in their journey, to Colorado. Then they left Colorado for South Dakota where they saw the black hills on the Pine Ridge Reservation. The next day they drove to Chicago where after 2 days made their way to Niagra Falls in Upper New York State. The trip continued, they drove to New York City where they went to the top of the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty, and even got a tour of Elis Island. The last three days until they got to the base they enjoyed a leisurely drive down the coast, visiting beaches and other tourist spots.

Three weeks after leaving San Francisco the newlywed couple arrived at Fort Marshall in South Carolina. Prue had never been on an Army Post before. Her family tried to stay far away from any government or military types, because they could do the most damage if they witnessed magic, good or evil. Before she left home, her parents took her aside.

"Honey," Her father started, "We like Jack, and we know that we love him…"

"But while you live on an Army Post," her mother continued, "You have to be extra careful. I found this clamor spell. It will conceal any magic done within the house. But you have to limit your use of magic while on the Post." Her mother turned and picked up a picnic basket, "I packed you a set of modified crystals which will glamour the house and make you aware of the presence of evil. Also there is a book that has spells and information from the book of shadows, along with herbs and other spell ingredients. I figured they wouldn't have an Herbalist on an Army Post." Prue could see tears in her mother's eyes.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Demons stay away from the military bases; I highly doubt that I'll have to vanquish any demons while on Post."

His father smiled, "Just in case, I added some memory dust in your mother's little care package."

She smiled, "Thanks Dad, thanks Mom. You guys don't have to worry."

Her mother smiled through her tears, "We're parents, it's our job to worry."

_Fort Marshall 3 weeks later_

The moment they arrived at the Army Post, they were in a totally different world. Soldiers and their families went about their lives in a much more structured environment than you'd see in civilian life. "2nd Lieutenant, welcome to Fort Marshall." The Sergeant saluted her husband, "I am in charge of housing assignments. You and your wife have a duplex, 25 Delta Rd. Here's a map. Your moving truck arrived last week they moved in all of your belongings. Contact your superior officer when you are settled in."

"Thank you Sergeant." Jack responded, and they made their way to their new home.

TBC…


End file.
